


SHIELD's Little Surprise - Part 6 - Interplanetary Adventures, Chapter 3

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: SHIELD's Little Surprise [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'Magic', Adoption, Asgard, Familial Roles, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  This is the 3rd and final installment of the sixth chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale.  These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming.  This particular story also makes references to images and scenes from the film: “Thor: The Dark World”, and from other Marvel movies.</p><p>The reason behind Skye's regression is revealed, and several surprising reunions are in store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD's Little Surprise - Part 6 - Interplanetary Adventures, Chapter 3

**Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Little Surprise**

**Part 6 – Interplanetary Adventures, Chapter 3**

 

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  This is the 3rd installment of the sixth chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale.  These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming.  They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child.  This is *not* a ‘condonement’ of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner.  If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on.  I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.   **WARNING:  These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.**   (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that!  ;)  ) 

 

This particular story also makes references to images and scenes from the film: “Thor: The Dark World”, and from other Marvel movies.  These depictions will be referenced by _writing in italics_ , with a quick note relaying its source, to show that they are not my creation.  Enjoy!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Back at the base…**

 

Once a presumably safe amount of time had passed after Thor and Sif’s departure, Coulson goes to search for May.  It takes quite a while to find her, as she had taken out her comm in order not to be disturbed.

After having searched much of the rest of the base, Coulson descends into the old Vault D, now a makeshift prison when needed.  He finds May standing with her arms crossed in the dim lit room, staring at the single bed against the far wall.  After a moment’s reminiscing, he thinks he understands.  May must be thinking back to the last time _Sif attempted to kidnap Skye.  Skye’s newfound powers had just been discovered, and Sif knew she posed a threat.  May had led Skye into this very cell and attempted to protect her… but Sif had managed to fight her way in anyway.  The only thing that saved Skye in the end was her own willingness to sacrifice her freedom to save the team.(2x12)_   Phil can almost hear May thinking… ‘I couldn’t protect her then, and I can’t protect her now’.

Coulson tries to come up with something exceedingly profound, or at least comforting, to say.  Knowing that nothing will help right now anyway, he finally just states, “I’ve postponed our hearing date, for Skye’s adoption.  It’s now on Friday, at 8am.”

Without turning to look at him, May slowly nods.

Phil steps closer and sighs.  “May… this will all work out, you’ll see.  We just have to….”

But May suddenly interrupts.  “Trip.”

Coulson blinks.  “Excuse me?”

The stoic agent finally turns around and looks at him.  “Trip… why didn’t I give Trip to Thor… to take to her?  She’s never gone this long without…” May trails off. 

Phil thinks about this for a moment, amazed that he didn’t think of it, either.  “May…”

“Or… or the mp3 player Fitz gave her, with the ‘Frozen’ soundtrack on it.  Or some of her books to look at… or her Thor and Romanov action figures?  *Anything* from home… from us?”

May begins to pace, sighing deeply.  The lack of sleep over the past several days is making her thoughts jumbled, nearly incomprehensible.  “Do you think she’s scared?”

Coulson considers this, moving to sit in a nearby chair.  “I think… that Skye is an incredibly brave little girl.  She’s also incredibly curious, and probably discovering things about Asgard that even Odin doesn’t know.  She’s most likely also talking the ear off of any Asgardian nearby,” he quips, with a fond smile.  “And… she’s with Jemma, whom she loves and trusts, so there’s that.”

The corners of May’s lips turn up ever so slightly at the thought of Skye driving the Asgardians crazy, but then adds, “yes… but Simmons is probably scared too.”

“Perhaps.  But, thanks to you, all of this will be over in just one day, May.  Just one more day, and they both will be back here with us.”

Melinda finally nods in acceptance, too weary to do anything else. 

Coulson sighs and steps next to his most trusted, most valuable colleague and friend.  “Come on.  Come up to my office and we’ll have a scotch.  Maybe it will help you sleep tonight,” he suggests, mostly seriously.

Not one to turn down a stiff drink at a time like this, May nods and follows Coulson out, glancing back only briefly at the bed where the adult _Skye had once ‘iced’ herself rather than put the team at risk_.  Even then, May had felt like a mother trying to protect her child.  When it comes to Asgardians… why is it always so damn hard?? 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Upon waking the next morning, Simmons turns over and looks out at the beautiful sunrise.  Many thoughts come to her at once, but in the forefront is the thought that now that she and Skye are being treated so well by the Asgardians… Asgard is not so bad.  It’s quite lovely, in fact.  A relatively safe, beautiful, wholesome environment for a child to grow up in. 

The same unfortunately can’t always be said for living in a SHIELD base.  There are countless dangers and countless enemies to face… how many times now has she, Jemma, survived a deadly encounter merely by chance?

‘Not that Asgard doesn’t have its dangers of course’, Jemma reminds herself, thinking of those ‘bildshnipe’ things, and Skye’s run-ins with flying horses and self-defending flora.  She shakes her head with a quiet sigh and slides out of bed. 

Simmons dresses quietly, and realizes that she should take some pictures as scientific documentation, not to mention souvenirs, of their visit here.  Who knows if they will ever come back?  She fetches her cell phone and makes her way out to the grounds, snapping photos of the dining hall, the gardens, the stables, the palace, the rainbow bridge and the sky.  She pauses every now and again to take close-ups of unfamiliar plants and flowers, not daring to pluck any although she really, really wants to study them.

As she makes her way back to the room, her previous train of thought returns.  She realizes that the decision of whether or not to allow Skye to remain on Asgard isn’t only hers to make.  There’s a good chance that they are going home today, to be reunited with the team at last.  Jemma really must relay this opportunity to them, and let everyone have their say.  Simmons knows only one thing to be absolutely true… she only wants what is best for Skye.  As she looks out into the peaceful, colorful scenery beyond the columns, she must admit that she doesn’t necessarily know what that is…

Another hour later, Skye has risen and she and Jemma have dressed and breakfasted.  They are currently headed to the Pools of Valhalla with Jane, who offers to escort them.  Skye lags behind the two women a bit, playfully kicking pebbles with her boots, giving Jemma a chance to relay her predicament to someone else who understands both Earth and Asgard.

“Isn’t it hard…” Jemma asks curiously, “to live worlds away from the man you love?  If it was offered to you, would you come live here?”

Dr. Foster gazes around at the beauty surrounding them.  “I won’t lie.  I’ve thought about it.  A lot,” she admits.  Then she sighs.  “The truth is though… I don’t belong here.  As much as I love to come visit, and I love being here… I’m only human.  I won’t live to be 5,000 years old, I don’t have their ‘ancient knowledge and wisdom’, or their seemingly magical abilities… which of course is really just…” 

“Science we don’t yet understand,” both brilliant women say at the same time, then look at each other and laugh.

“Exactly.”  Jane kicks a few pebbles herself in thought, then scoffs and adds, “besides, as Thor is off ‘saving the Nine Realms from certain doom’ all the time, I’d probably not get to see him any more than I do now.”

Simmons smiles softly, thinking ‘what an interesting problem to have in a relationship’. 

Jane adds, “not to mention… I really do love my work.  And it seems there is a need for it on Earth,” she shrugs.

Jemma nods, deep in thought about this, then suddenly feels something small strike her in the back of the leg.  “Ow…”  She stops and turns around to look at her tiny ward, placing her hands on her hips.

Skye can’t help but giggle nervously, then bites her lip.  “Sorry, Jemma.  It’s a accident.”

Simmons ‘tsk’s’ and shakes her head, only pretending to be upset.  “Please watch where you are kicking those rocks, little one,” she scolds gently.  She then can’t help but smile kindly at the youngster.

“Okay,” Skye agrees, giggling again in relief that she’s not in trouble.

Jane glances back at Skye and smiles, then looks back to Jemma.  “I’ll tell you one thing though.  That little girl…” she gestures subtly over her shoulder.  “She needs to be wherever you are.  She absolutely adores you.”

Simmons feels her throat constrict at this, and manages a smile.  “Well… really, she’s like this with every one of us… with May and Morse and Coulson and the rest.  And, well… I think we all need her just as much as she needs us,” the biochemist admits sheepishly.

Jane nods, smiling.  “I think you’re right.  From the moment I arrived at your base I don’t think I saw a single person eat or sleep once.  They were all too desperate trying to figure out how to reach you two.”

Before Jemma can think of how to respond, Jane looks ahead and points.  “There it is.”

Following Jane’s gesture Simmons looks ahead and sees a hint of water gently lapping the shore up to the left.  Most of the pool is still hidden out of sight by what looks to be a large amphitheatre.  Jemma calls back over her shoulder, “Skye, we’re almost there!”

“Yay!” comes a childish cry, and the sound of running footsteps on stone.  Just as Skye was about to run past them Simmons grabs her up and holds her close.  She tries to put on a stern face as she says, “now, I *know* that you were not about to run into the water wearing this beautiful gown, were you?”  She touches her forehead to Skye’s and tickles the youngster’s neck.

“Nooo,” Skye giggles and squirms.

Simmons chuckles and keeps the child in her arms, not wanting her to enter the water without an adult.  She blows raspberries on the girl’s cheeks and pats her bottom gently as they approach closer to the water’s edge.

Soon the trio passes the far wall of the tall amphitheatre and the Pools of Valhalla come into full view.  Jemma gasps as once again sheer beauty takes her breath away.

The three look up in wonder at the tallest waterfall any of them have ever seen.  Falling in a thick arch from the center of a very tall cliff, the water cascades gracefully down several other tiered falls to land heavily into a large jewel-blue pool.  The entire cliffside is covered in lush green, purple and even orange ivy, adding to the remarkably vibrant burst of colors.  The sun is rising directly behind the cliff, and its rays make the clear pool’s surface shimmer invitingly.

Skye begins squirming eagerly to get down, and Jemma is pulled from her awed disbelief.  “Oh my goodness,” she murmurs reproachfully.  “We need to work on your patience, little one.  Here,” she leans toward Dr. Foster.  “Would you quite mind holding this wriggling little creature for me?”

Jane chuckles and happily accepts Skye into her arms.  “Sure!”

Jemma quickly strips down to her underclothes, then accepts Skye back and helps her do the same.  Jane meanwhile kicks off her sandals and lifts the bottom of her gown up to her knees, moving to stand at the water’s edge. 

Basking in the warm sunlight and dazzling environment, Simmons sighs contentedly and looks down at her little ward.  “Ready to swim?”

“Yes!” Skye answers impatiently, as if she’s been ready for an hour. 

With a chuckle, Simmons nods.  “Well, let’s go then!”  Both agent and child run into the clear, cool water, splashing water everywhere and laughing.

Soaking in the refreshing water, Simmons somehow feels lighter, as if it is washing away all of her current worries and stress.  Both she and Jane chuckle fondly as they watch Skye ‘doggy paddle’ around in little circles, marveling at the youngster’s seemingly endless energy.

Jemma looks to the young woman standing on the shore with only her feet in the water.  “Dr. Foster… wouldn’t you like to join us?”

This of course prompts Skye to join in.  “Yeah, c’mon!  Come swim wif me!”

Jane had already been contemplating it as the water is hard to resist, but at Skye’s request she knows she can’t refuse.  “Oh… all right.” 

A minute later she too is undressed and diving into the water, amidst cheers from Skye.

The trio swim and play and splash and laugh.  Jane teaches Skye a few more swimming strokes as they swim through the waterfalls and back.  When Jane returns with her for the fifth time, Skye is panting hard for breath and Jemma insists that the child take a little rest.

“Come here, darling.  I’ll teach you how to float,” she offers.  Skye paddles over to her and Simmons takes her into her arms, kissing her cheek.  She helps Skye to lie flat on her back on the water’s surface, her hands underneath the child in support.  “Okay, lie still… now lift your tummy up a little.  That’s it… oh, no…”

Skye keeps trying to lift her head out of the water to keep her ears above the surface, the better to hear Jemma.  The scientist chuckles as she realizes the issue and says, “okay, just lie still and lift your tummy up.  I’ll stop talking now so you can try it.”

Skye does as prompted.  After a moment, Simmons slowly removes a hand from underneath Skye’s legs.  The little girl gives Jemma a nervous look, but her guardian just smiles and nods encouragingly at her.  When Jemma then slowly pulls away the hand supporting Skye’s lower back the little girl gasps quietly, but manages to stay afloat for several seconds.  Then she seems to lose her confidence and kicks a bit, plunging under the water.

Simmons chuckles and scoops her up, patting her back as she coughs a few times.  “That was very good darling!” she praises, while Jane adds, “you’re a natural, cutie!”

Skye wraps her arms around Simmons’ neck and basks in the warm praise.  After a peaceful moment the little girl looks up at Simmons and asks, “Jemma?  When we go home, can we go swimming too?”

Simmons thinks about this for a moment, looking into the eyes of the happy youngster.  She can see how much joy the activity brings to her.  “Of course we can, darling.  There are community pools… and maybe someday soon we can even go to the ocean!”

Skye grins happily at this and nods, then looks over to Jane.  “Are you gonna come home wif us, too?”

“Oh… me?  Well…” Jane begins, touched at the ‘invitation’.  “I’ll come and make sure that you and Jemma get home safely, but then I’ll need to go home, too, kiddo.”

“Dr. Foster will at least be on Earth, just like us,” Jemma adds, hoping this is a consolation to the child.

Skye contemplates this, looking back and forth between the two adults.  “So, she can come visit?”

Jane grins and nods.  “Absolutely.  I’d love to come visit sometime,” she agrees.  Like so many others, Jane Foster seems to have fallen under little Skye’s ‘spell’, and has grown quite fond of the child.

“Careful,” Jemma warns with a smile.  “You just may be called every once in a while to baby-sit!”

Jane laughs and taps the surface of the water contentedly.  “I think I could live with that.”  With that she gives a small splash in Skye’s direction, which begins a playful little water war…

Half an hour later Jemma has carried Skye out of the water for a rest, much to the child’s dismay.  She is lying on a soft patch of grass with her eyes closed and an arm around the wriggly child.

“Pleaseee, Jemma?  I don’t need a rest.”

“Yes darling, you do.  We’ve been swimming for over an hour.”

“But I’n not tired,” the youngster whines.

“Well, you still need a rest.  And I am tired, and you’re not going in the water without a grown-up, little one.”

Skye wriggles out from under Jemma’s arm and looks to Jane.  “Jane can go back in wif me!”

Dr. Foster blinks, in the middle of wringing out her hair.  She gives Skye a sympathetic smile and says, “sorry kiddo, I’m with Jemma on this one.  We could all use a rest.”

Skye pouts.  Finally, the stubborn child huffs and says, “well, fine, I can swim all by myself!”  With that she hops up and quickly moves back to the water’s edge.

Simmons sits up quickly, with a deep frown.  “Skye!  Naughty girl… you come back here this instant,” she warns, pointing to her side. 

Skye looks back to Jemma, watching her carefully as she slowly inches closer to the water.

Jemma’s eyebrows furrow as she rises wearily to her feet.  She had hoped that Skye’s ‘testing’ days were over, but apparently not.  “Skye, if I have to come down there to get you, it will be to put you over my knee,” she finds herself saying, to her own surprise.  She points to a spot right beside her.  “You have until the count of three to come right back to this spot, young lady.  1… 2… “

Little Skye looks out at the water once more, as if deciding whether it would be worth a punishment.  She makes up her mind just a bit late as she suddenly hears, “3”.  Just as Jemma takes a step toward her, the little girl rushes back to her guardian’s side, biting her lip.

Simmons puts her hands back on her hips as she looks down at her wayward little ward.  The child can sense Jemma’s disappointment and quietly says, “I’n sorry, Jemma”.

Simmons sighs quietly, most of her frustration with the stubborn little imp melting away.  Still, she kneels down and twirls her finger pointedly.  With a nervous little whine, Skye slowly turns around.  A moment later the youngster feels a light but meaningful swat to her backside and she gives a quiet yelp.

That done, Jemma gently turns the youngster back to face her.  “Skye… that was very disrespectful,” she scolds quietly.  “I don’t appreciate you talking back to me, and disobeying me like that,” she adds, wondering how many times she will have to have this conversation with the youngster.

The sullen little girl hangs her head and Simmons sees a single tear slide down her cheek.  She sighs sadly and takes Skye’s hand, leading her back to the soft patch of grass.  “Now darling, you come rest with me for 10 minutes.  Then we’ll see about maybe swimming some more,” she coaxes gently, laying down and bringing the child in close to her side.

The little girl bites her lip as she lays her head on Jemma’s shoulder.  “Is this a time-out?” she asks in a sad whisper.

Simmons blinks.  “No darling, not at all.  It’s just a much-needed rest.”  She chuckles softly at the thought that having to lie still for a few minutes feels like a time-out to the youngster. 

Somewhat reassured, Skye snuggles up to Jemma and is soon pointing out various shapes in the clouds above…

Near the end of the 10 minutes however, Sif approaches the sunbathing group.  “Jemma… our examinations are complete.”

Simmons jumps up in alarm, trying to read the outcome in Sif’s features.  The Asgardian simply smiles and gives a slight nod before turning and heading back to the castle.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Meanwhile, back at base**

Bobbi, Mack and Fitz sit in the rec room of the lounge, conversing in low tones over several sheets of notes and tentative blueprints.

“I still think we need more,” Fitz states.  “This is a huge base.  The options are limitless.  I’d say one per room, at least.”

Mack and Bobbi nod in agreement at this.  “But, we need to make sure that they are all different in nature,” Morse adds.  “That way if one is recognized then the others still won’t be easily found.”

As Fitz nods his approval, Mack interjects, “What if some have a hidden door on the other side that leads somewhere secret and secure?”  Both Bobbi and Fitz sit up, eyes bright.

“Yes.  Yes, brilliant,” Fitz agrees, while Morse nods fervently, impressed.  He scans the blueprints, then makes several more notes.

Mack sighs and rubs his eyes, then glances at his watch.  “Three hours to go,” he reports unnecessarily, as everyone has been constantly eyeing the time all day.

Bobbi stands and shakes out her stiff muscles.  “Which means we’ve been at this for four.  We need a break.  I’m going to get some lunch.”

The others agree, and Fitz rolls up the blueprints and notes and tucks them into a bookshelf before following his colleagues to the diningroom.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At a large table in the middle of a room reserved for strategic planning during times of conflict, King Odin, Thor, Jemma, Sif and Jane are gathered around an open book.  Underneath the heading, ‘ånden i lampen’ is an illustration… one that remarkably resembles the 0-8-4.

“Is… is that the device then?  You have record of it?” Jemma asks eagerly.  “What does that mean?” she adds, pointing to the title.

“Spirit of Light,” Odin informs her.  “That is indeed the very device.  Only three of these were ever known to have existed in history.  One was stolen several thousand years ago by the Dark Elves, who hoped to use it to fulfill their evil bidding.  When it did not provide them what they wanted, but annihilated them one-by-one, they finally saw to its destruction in the great fire pits.  Another was destroyed in our war against the Frost Giants 1200 years ago.  It seems that the final device somehow made its way to Earth, and into Skye’s hands.”

Simmons listens carefully, trying to absorb and understand every detail.  “I see.  So… you say that it annihilated these… elves… one-by-one.  Why…?”

“It appears that only a very select few may safely touch the Spirit of Light,” King Odin explains.  “It has the power to grant a person’s greatest wish, their deepest desire… but only if that wish is benevolent, and the person is worthy.  If a person’s wish will harm another in any way, or the person himself has cruel intentions or deeds to their name, the device will envelop them in a tremendously concentrated ray of light, effectively disintegrating them.  The Dark Elves learned this the hard way,” he adds, with a smirk.

Jemma considers this, thinking of the little girl currently playing with her flying horse in the next room, and the woman that she used to be.  “So… so then Skye’s greatest wish must have been…” she trails off, lost in thought.

“To become a child again,” Sif finishes for her softly.  “Perhaps she wished to alter the course of her childhood in some way?”

Simmons nods slowly, fighting back her emotions.  The entire team knows that that had been the case.  Jemma clears her throat.  “Your Majesty… please, tell me… are-are the effects permanent?”

Odin turns the page in the heavy book he is referencing.  “It says here,” he points,” that the only way a person’s wish can be undone is if another worthy wish is made.  It will, essentially, replace the initial wish.”  He looks up carefully at Jemma.  “If the new desire is not completely harmless however, touching the device contains the same risks as before,” he warns her.

Simmons lets out a deep sigh.  She nods in acknowledgement of the warning, but is more focused on what this means… that she and Skye will be allowed to return home.  Soon.

As if in confirmation to this thought, Odin smiles and nods.  “My son and Lady Sif will escort you and the Lady Jane back to Midgard.”  He turns then and looks at Thor.  “Then, my son, I must ask of you to travel to a remote location in space, and to discard the device.  It is much too dangerous and can be a powerful weapon in the wrong hands.”  Odin thinks painfully of Loki, who had been able to control others using his sceptre, and could have forced decent beings to use the device for his benefit.

Thor nods, surprised, but trusts in his father’s wisdom.  “Yes, Father.  I can bury it on a desert asteroid, or send it into a black hole,” he agrees.

Odin nods his approval, closing the book with a snap.  “Very well.  I suppose that you and the child will be on your way,” he says, turning back to Simmons.  “Young Skye will always be welcome here on Asgard, as will you.  Guard the little one well.  She is truly one of a kind.  I bid you both safe journey.”

Jemma smiles kindly and nods, curtseying to the great king.  “Thank you, Your Majesty.  We will never forget your kindness.”

Odin nods, then turns and leaves the room to bid farewell to Skye.  Jemma tries to contain her excitement as Jane approaches her.

“Well… there you go!” the astrophysicist exclaims, patting Simmons on the shoulder.  “Looks like everything has worked out.  Good thing, too, as the two of you are due back in…“ she glances at her watch, then does some quick arithmetic in her head… “one hour.”

“Oh my… I’d better go fetch Skye,” Simmons states, heading for the door.

At that moment however, the youngster runs into the room, her flying horse soaring in after her.  “Jemma!” she shrieks, running over.  Slightly out of breath Skye asks, “are we really going home now?”

Simmons smiles and strokes Skye’s cheek.  “Yes, darling.  Are you ready?”

Skye nods eagerly, then looks around as Jemma leads her back to their room to change back into the clothes they had arrived in.  “Can we come visit again?” the youngster asks curiously.

Taking a long look around at the surroundings as well, Jemma smiles softly and replies, “I daresay we may, little one.”

30 minutes later Thor, Sif, Jemma, Skye and Jane have crossed the Rainbow Bridge, and are preparing for their interplanetary journey.  Thor tucks both the ‘Spirit of Light’, which is stored in a wooden container, and Skye’s small toy horse into his satchel to keep them safe during the journey.  He asks Heimdall to return the party to the SHIELD base, and they all step into the shimmering vortex once more.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Every agent on Coulson’s team was currently sitting in the rec room, waiting and staring wearily at Fitz’s tablet.  Not a word is spoken, and the tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a knife.  Bobbi, who has now barely slept in four days, looks somewhat nauseous.  Hunter has his head buried in his hands and sighs frequently.  Fitz sits back, staring at the ceiling, his leg bouncing in agitation.  Agent May stands stoic and watchful, the lack of sleep showing almost imperceptibly on her features as well.  The second hand on a nearby clock ticks loudly… just 20 minutes to go.

Suddenly, finally, the alarm blares and every agent moves at once.  Despite Coulson’s desperate desire to be there to greet the little girl, he sighs when he sees Thor again on the security monitor and makes his way to his office.  Everyone else heads immediately for the base’s thick, impenetrable front doors.

Mack quickly swipes his badge, then steps back as the doors slide open.  There are immediate cries of delight as Skye runs in to pounce on everyone in turn.  Little Skye’s joy and excitement are contagious, and everyone laughs and greets her just as enthusiastically.  Jemma enters behind her, beaming around and accepting hugs from Bobbi, Mack and Hunter.

May stands in the back of the group, trying to slow her racing heart and quell her almost overwhelming relief.  When little Skye makes her way to her she kneels down, and allows Skye to throw her arms around her neck.  May inhales deeply and hugs the youngster tight.  “Oh, bǎo bèi…” she mutters.  After a long moment she pulls back to look over the child.  “Are you okay?”

Skye nods happily, and stares deeply into Melinda’s eyes.  “I’n okay,” she responds quietly.  Then, as if she knows that May is close to tears, she tilts her head to the side and adds in a whisper, “it’s okay.  We’re home!”

May makes a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob at the little girl reassuring her, but quickly stifles it.  She allows the others to come forward again and fuss over the child, while she makes her way to Simmons.

Jemma is standing with her hand in Fitz’, leaning against his shoulder.  As May approaches she straightens up.  “May… it’s so good to see you.”

May nods and looks Simmons over as well.  “Are you all right?” she asks softly, placing a gentle hand on the young woman’s arm.

“Oh, yes ma’am.  We’re both perfectly fine.  They were very kind, really…”

Skye looks left and right, ducking around the adults around her.  Suddenly, during a moment of relative quiet, she asks clearly, “where’s Coulson?”

Thor’s head jerks up from his quiet conversation with Jane.  He looks from May to Sif to the other agents in confusion.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Phil finally walks into the room.  “I’m right here, sweetie,” he exclaims, kneeling down to accept an exuberant hug from the youngster.  “I missed you so much,” he whispers, slowly standing up with the little girl in his arms.

Phil looks up into Thor’s eyes, as the Asgardian stares in disbelief.  “Surprise?” Coulson quips, shrugging.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

10 minutes later, with explanations of Coulson’s continued existence behind them, every adult is now in Coulson’s office, gathered around the book to learn about the mysterious device, and the reason behind Skye’s regression.  Skye however is much too excited to sit still and listen to this complicated discussion.  Bobbi had approached Skye with Trip behind her back, and the youngster was overjoyed to be presented with her beloved monkey.  “TRIP!!” she had shrieked, grabbing him and hugging him tight. 

Now, as the adults talk intently over the book, the child interrupts repeatedly.  First, she runs into the room she shares with May and finds her ‘Heroes of New York’ action figures.  She grabs up Thor, runs back to the office, then squeezes her way into the group of grown-ups and presents it to the God of Thunder.  “Look!  It’s you!”  Thor chuckles and examines the toy in bemused interest, as Skye runs off again.

The youngster digs into Thor’s satchel and finds her winged horse.  She pulls it out and gently prods it awake, then runs back and shows it around, too.  Everyone besides those who had been on Asgard with her show genuine intrigue at the toy as it trots around the table and shakes its beautiful head.  Skye delights in everyone's awe and glances down at the page that the adults have been looking at, which shows an illustration of the golden object. 

After everyone acknowledges what a wonderful gift the horse is, stroking Skye’s hair and patting her back kindly, they go back to the book.  Skye scoops up her horse again with the idea of ‘introducing’ her to Trip, when she overhears Thor say, “so, one hasn’t been seen for over a thousand years”.

Skye blinks and sets ‘Frigga’ down.  She returns to Thor’s satchel and retrieves the wooden box.  She opens it slowly and peers inside at the thinly wrapped item within.  With absolutely no idea of the potential danger in doing so, the youngster unwraps the item and picks it up to examine it.

Fortunately… nothing happens.  Little Skye is perfectly content at this moment, and wishes for nothing more than what she has in front of her.  The child cheerfully approaches the grown-ups again, and holds her hands up to Thor, the item hidden inside them.  “There it is!” she exclaims simply, proud of herself for ‘finding’ the apparently elusive item.

Believing it to be just another toy the youngster wants to show him, Thor smiles and holds out his hand.  Jemma spots the bright gold just as Skye drops it into the Asgardian’s hand and shouts, “NO!”  But too late.  As the gold brushes against Thor’s skin there is a burst of purple smoke from within.

Everyone gasps and backs away as they watch Thor stagger… everyone except Jane, who rushes forward and tries to help support him.  May grabs Skye and lifts her up and away protectively as she watches the purple smoke cloud drift away from the group.  It drifts about 10 feet away, until it stops and seems to grow into a tall, vertical shape.  Everyone present watches with bated breath as the cloud undulates and morphs, and a silver shimmering that can best be described as stardust forms within.  Suddenly, there is a burst of white light, and the silhouette of a person can be seen. 

Several agents shriek in surprise, and Sif actually draws her sword.  The only one showing no signs of fear is Skye, who wriggles in an attempt to get down.  May brings her in closer however, protectively, and whispers, “no, Skye.”  The youngster looks up into May’s eyes and once again says, “it’s okay…”

The light slowly fades and the figure of a woman straightens up.  She is tall and beautiful, majestic even, with long golden hair and striking blue eyes, wearing a light blue Asgardian robe.  The woman gasps quietly and looks down at herself, examining her own hands and touching her ribs in confusion and surprise.

Skye wriggles again, more insistently now, and May slowly sets her down.  The little girl steps right up to the woman and takes her hand, then tugs her over to where Thor is also straightening up, looking dazed.  His eyes rise to meet those of the great Asgardian queen before him, and he stares in stunned disbelief.  Looking up from Frigga to Thor, Skye states, matter-of-factly, “your mommy’s back.”

Jane Foster bursts into tears and falls to her knees.  The young woman has always blamed herself for Frigga’s death, as _the Queen had died trying to protect her from Malekith._   She sobs into her hands as Thor slowly steps forward and touches his mother’s warm cheek.  “Mother?”

Frigga just smiles gently, her own eyes welling with tears.  She touches his face in turn and nods.  “My son… I never had the chance to tell you… how very proud I am of you,” she states.  “You have truly become the magnificent man that Asgard... that all the realms… needs.”  With that she holds out her arms and Thor steps into them for a long, emotional embrace.

Frigga then turns and kneels beside the distraught young woman on the floor, placing a soft hand on her back.  Jane looks up briefly before hanging her head once again.  “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry!” the mortal exclaims in a choked voice.  “It was all my fault… if I hadn’t been… I didn’t mean… “

But the kind and wise Asgardian queen just smiles and strokes Jane’s hair.  “My dear… everything happens as it is meant to.  I gave my life not only to defend you, but to protect the entire universe.  And I would do it all again,” she assures her quietly.  Jane can only shake her head and sob harder.

Though little Skye had seemed to understand much of this whole strange phenomenon, she is suddenly feeling shy and overwhelmed by all that she doesn’t understand.  She backs up a bit and bumps right into Coulson, then turns to him and lifts her arms pleadingly.  He picks up the bewildered youngster at once and holds her close, rubbing her back.

Queen Frigga looks down at her own body once again, then quietly asks, “yet… how did this come to pass?”

Still gazing at his mother in utter amazement, Thor slowly shakes his head.  “It would seem, Mother… that it is to the child’s credit.”  He gestures to Skye in Coulson’s arms, who glances up nervously and fidgets.

Thor leads Frigga over to the book still laying open on the table and quietly begins to explain.  In the meantime, Bobbi very carefully picks up the miraculous device that has fallen to the floor, using the cloth it had been wrapped in.  Under Jemma’s guidance, she returns it to its wooden container, using painstaking caution not to touch it directly.

That done, Morse lets out a deep breath and approaches Coulson and Skye.  She places a gentle hand on the little girl’s back and whispers, “Skye… you brought Thor’s mother back”.

Skye looks up at Bobbi, then to Coulson, who nods in wonder.

“Munchkin… did you know that would happen?” Bobbi asks quietly.

Skye shakes her head honestly and lays her head down on Coulson’s shoulder.  She remembers Jemma’s cry when she handed Thor the object and is a bit worried that she did something wrong.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Coulson says softly, relishing the feel of having the little girl back in his arms after the long absence.  “It’s okay.  Thor has his mother back.  That’s a wonderful thing.”

Skye glances up and over at Thor once again, who is now embracing his mother tight.  She smiles softly, knowing how much she has always wanted parents.  At that thought, she turns back to Coulson and plants a heartfelt kiss on his cheek, before laying her head down once more.  The Director of SHIELD melts.

“Well… I don’t know about the rest of you,” Hunter says to the group at large.  “But I think that an evening of incredible reunions like this calls for a celebration.  Am I right?  Beers, then?” he asks, pointing to the agents in turn.  Most grin and nod.  “Apple cider?” he offers Skye, who nods happily.  “Beer?” he then asks Thor, Frigga and Sif.  At their confused looks he adds, “it’s like ale… mead maybe.  It’s bloody delicious, mates, you’ll love it.”

Thor however shakes his head.  “Thank you for the offer, but… I have something I must take care of, then…” he glances tenderly at his mother once more.  “Another reunion awaits us on Asgard.” 

Sif smiles and nods, knowing how hard King Odin had taken the death of his beloved wife.

“Fair enough,” Hunter says, but wastes no time in going to set up drinks for everyone else.

Holding Frigga’s hand in his, Thor approaches Skye, who is still in Coulson’s arms.  Much to everyone’s utter surprise, the great Norse god and Prince of Asgard kneels in a show of great respect to the child.  Frigga actually follows suit.

Upon rising again, Thor says kindly, “Both Asgard and I am forever indebted to you, little one.  Thanks to you, I not only learned of the survival of a friend,” he points out, nodding toward Coulson, “but I and all of Asgard have received the gift of my mother’s miraculous return.  You are truly a remarkable child, and I am honored to know you, Princess.”

Skye grins at being called a princess and looks up at Mack.  He smiles softly at her and nods in agreement… he has affectionately called her ‘Princess’ since the day she was transformed.

Thor looks around at everyone in the room.  “So that you know, one of the less known features of the ‘Spirit of Light’ is that it rewards the fair treatment of those it has benefitted.  Skye’s happiness will radiate outward and touch each of you… as will her sorrow.  It will be to everyone’s advantage therefore to keep the little one content,” he explains, then winks at the youngster.

Several people contemplate this in amazement.  They know it’s true.  They have all felt that warm peace and joy when Skye was especially happy, and they have shared her sadness when not.  Jemma and Fitz look briefly at one another, both caught up in the science of it.  They exchange a grin.  Coulson looks in wonder at the child in his arms, then gives her tiny nose a playful little tweak.  Skye giggles and Phil can immediately feel exactly what Thor was referring to.

With a deep sigh, Thor offers his hand to Coulson, having finally picked up on this human form of greeting.  “Until next time,” he states, with a grin.

“It’s really good to see you,” Phil responds sincerely, shaking the enormous hand.

Jane comes forward and hugs Jemma tight, then says a heartfelt good-bye to Skye as well, promising to visit as soon as she can.  As she moves off to say good-bye to everyone else, Frigga hangs back and gently touches Skye’s arm.  The youngster turns to look at the famous queen of Asgard, then surprises everyone by reaching out to her.  Frigga accepts Skye into her arms with a smile and embraces the child. 

“Thank you, Skye,” she says softly, her eyes closing happily as Skye hugs her back.

A moment later Skye pulls away slightly and gently fingers the intricate beading on the neckline of Frigga’s gown.  Suddenly the little girl states, “you gotta change your book now”.

While most around her look perplexed, Frigga included, Simmons understands and bursts out laughing.  “Oh, Skye,” she chortles, and leans in to whisper an explanation to Fitz.

While she has no idea what the child is talking about of course, Frigga nods and replies, “very well.  I will do so, little one.”

Skye grins and reaches out to Bobbi as she approaches.  Morse smiles at Skye’s enjoyment of being passed around by all of the adults in her life, and plants a kiss on her cheek as she brings her in close.  “Okay munchkin… they have to go home now, so it’s time to say good-bye,” she prompts quietly. 

“Good-bye, Queen Frigga,” Skye says politely with a little wave.

“Good-bye, dear Skye.  Until we meet again.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The rest of the evening is spent in relaxing celebration.  Skye exuberantly regales everyone with stories of her time in Asgard, while they listen contentedly and with great interest.  She is particularly proud of her ability to swim now.  Her flying horse is carefully passed around and the agents marvel at its being.

After a hearty dinner, Bobbi and Mack bring the still energetic and excitable youngster down to the training room for some play.  Shrieks and giggles bounce off the walls as Skye repeatedly pounces on the two agents and they gently ‘wrestle’ and roll around with her.

After about an hour of this the youngster is effectively worn out.  She nods off several times as she is carried back to the rec room to say good night to everyone.  Though it is only 7:00, Skye is asleep before her head hits the pillow on May’s bed.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Though thoroughly exhausted, the team stays up a couple of hours longer while Simmons shares everything that happened from the moment that Sif had whisked her and Skye away.  She tells them of Skye’s analysis in the soul forge, and describes the beautiful castle and scenery.  Finally, reluctantly, Jemma explains about King Odin’s offer of a home, and title, for the youngster.  The team discusses the pros and cons of the offer, but much to Simmons’ relief, they agree in the end that Skye deserves a normal childhood (or as normal as growing up in a SHIELD base can be) on Earth.

The agents wrap up their discussions around 10:00, and all head straight to bed.  As the child fell asleep so early however, it is no wonder that when Skye awakens around 1am, she wakes easily and remains wide awake, now very antsy.

All of the child’s rolling around wakes May up from her much-needed sleep as well.  After several attempts to get Skye to settle down again and go back to sleep, May must concede that she’s fighting a losing battle.  She looks down at the squirming little imp.  “Bǎo bèi… are you being naughty?”

Skye bites her lip, clutching Trip tightly to her.  “No,” she insists, though truthfully, she’s often not quite sure.  “I don’t think so.”

May stifles a grin.  “You’re really not tired, are you?”

Skye nods, then looks a bit confused and shakes her head instead.

At this May can’t contain her chuckle.  She sighs again and thinks… then says, “okay, you spoiled little princess.  Get up.  We’ll get you a snack, then figure out what to do with you,” she states fondly.  And though she’s still exhausted, May leads Skye to the kitchen for a mug of hot chocolate.

Ten minutes later, Coulson enters the kitchen, having seen the light on and heard voices.  “Hey… why wasn’t I invited to this party?” he asks playfully.

Skye giggles, sporting a light chocolate ‘mustache’.  “Hi!”

“Hi, sweetie,” Phil replies, watching fondly as May wipes the child’s mouth with a napkin.  “Can’t sleep either, huh?”

The youngster shakes her head, swinging her legs underneath her stool.

Coulson exchanges a little look with May, then says, “well, I was just about to go outside and look at the stars.  I don’t suppose you want to join me?”

This is, of course, a silly question.  While Coulson transfers the remaining hot chocolate into travel cups, May gets herself and Skye bundled up in very warm clothes.  The three head upstairs to the roof of the base and settle down on a large blanket, Skye sitting nestled between the two adults.

They sit in silence for a minute before Skye suddenly points up into the night sky and asks, “where’s Asgard?”

Coulson blinks and chokes on a sip of hot chocolate.  “Wow… you know, sweetheart?  I have no idea,” he admits, sheepishly.

Skye looks thoughtfully into the stars.  “Maybe it’s that one… or that one… or that one… or…“

May grabs the talkative child and lies down, bringing Skye down with her.  Skye giggles and cuddles up to May happily, even more content when Phil then lies down on her other side.  After another moment of peace, May asks quietly, “so bǎo bèi… did you miss us while you were having so much fun?”

Skye nods, twirling her fingers around May’s dark hair absent-mindedly.  “Uh-huh.  I wanted you there with me.”

Coulson smiles softly and turns to look at the two ladies.  “Well… do you have *any idea* how much we missed you?” he asks.

Skye looks back to him curiously.  “How much?”

Phil grins and points up into the sky.  “Oh… to the moon and back.  That’s how much.”

The little girl looks up at the moon and blinks in wonder.  “That’s a lot…”  She thinks about this for a moment before asking quietly, “why didn’t you come get us?”

May feels a twinge on her heartstrings and swallows hard.

“Oh, sweetie… we really wanted to, and we tried very hard.  But… we haven’t quite figured out how to travel across the universe like Thor and Sif can,” Coulson explains regrettably.  “Asgardians can do some things that we just can’t, yet.  But we sure tried.”

May looks intently at Coulson, catching his eye.  She gives a furtive nod toward Skye, and Coulson nods.

Melinda sits up and turns to address the little girl lying next to her.  “Bǎo bèi… it’s actually good that you’re awake.  There’s something we need to talk to you about.”  Taking Skye’s mittened hands in hers, she gives her a soft smile and explains, “you see, we have an appointment this morning… because we want to do something very important.”

Coulson sits up as well, wanting to see Skye’s reaction to what is coming.

May strokes Skye’s cheek gently as she goes on.  “Skye… we all feel that you… you belong here with us.  You are already very much a part of this ‘family’, and now… we’d like to make it official.  We want to adopt you, bǎo bèi.”

The little girl ceases her usual squirming at once.  She stares from May to Coulson and back again.  It’s a full 30 seconds before she speaks.  “And… and you will be my… “

“Parents,” Phil finishes for her quietly, failing at hiding his smile.  “In…” he checks his watch.  “Just a few hours!”

Her mouth slightly open, Skye continues to stare before quietly adding, “forever?”

May smiles and nods.  “Forever.”

The little six year-old’s eyes grow wide.  Then she suddenly holds Trip up above her, looks into his sparkly purple eyes and shouts, “we did it!!”

May chuckles and Coulson laughs freely as he grabs the child and her monkey and pulls them into his lap.  “Yes, you did!” he agrees, gently tickling her neck.  “You showed up, and you wriggled your way into all of our hearts, and you made sure that we would never want to be without you.  You did it, all right.”

Skye giggles and squirms as Coulson starts planting light kisses all over her face.  The youngster isn’t very used to this lighter, more playful side of the Director of SHIELD, and she really likes it.

Amidst the giggling and play, May asks, “so bǎo bèi… what do you say?  Would you like to be adopted?”

“Yes!” Skye replies immediately, sliding off of Coulson’s lap to crawl into May’s.  May accepts the little girl and kisses her cheek, then looks over at Phil and says teasingly, “phew.  I’m so glad that flying Stark’s lawyers out here wasn’t a waste of jet fuel.”

Phil blinks, then smiles.  He stares at May as she lifts Skye up playfully, then cuddles the child close and smiles at her.  He is struck at the transformation… not Skye’s this time, but Melinda’s.  He sees and senses a happiness in her that he hasn’t seen in so many years… this Melinda is reminiscent of the one he knew before that fateful day in Bahrain.  The one he had feared had been lost forever.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After managing only a few hours of sleep, May rises around 6:30 to prepare for the hearing.  Several other agents had just risen as well, obviously excited.  Fitz, who seems reluctant to leave Jemma’s side for a moment, is helping her make a breakfast of pancakes and fruit for everyone.  Bobbi is squeezing fresh oranges into a juice as Mack sets the table.  When May walks by the dining room she overhears Mack telling the others, “you guys won’t believe this.  Hunter is actually dressed nice.  When I walked by his room he was trying to figure out how to tie a tie.”

Murmurs of disbelief and appreciation are heard.  Bobbi finishes the orange she has been working on and heads out of the room with a sly smile.  No one is in doubt that she is going to offer her ex-husband a hand.  Stifling a grin, May decides to do likewise, and heads to Coulson’s office to see if she can lend him a hand as well.

Skye is woken up around 7:00 and everyone enjoys a cheerful breakfast.  Throughout the meal, Skye announces, “I’m getting adopted!” about 10 times… and no one tires of hearing it.

An hour later, May, Coulson and Skye are seated in a courtroom, across the table from Judge Hawthorne, with the rest of the team seated happily in the public gallery.  There is a sense of great anticipation throughout the room, as both Phil and Melinda sign numerous legal forms.  Skye watches, sitting up on her knees in her cute purple and teal striped dress and asking in a whisper every 10 seconds, “all done?”

Finally, the judge looks to the soon-to-be legal guardians and asks with a smile, “are you ready?”

“Oh yes,” Coulson responds, turning to take one of Skye’s little hands in his.  On Skye’s other side, Melinda does the same.

“Well then… it is hereby ordered, judged and decreed that this petition is granted.  This child is now the adopted child of the petitioners, and shall be treated in all respects as their own lawful child.  They shall sustain for this child the legal relationship of parent and child, and each shall have all the rights and responsibilities that that relationship entails.”

Fitz slips a comforting arm around Jemma when the young biochemist begins to cry happy tears.  Mack passes a package of tissues down the row, and Morse takes one as well before passing them to Jemma with a knowing smile.

The judge smiles at little Skye as she continues.  “Furthermore, this child’s name shall henceforth legally be:  Skye Daisy Mayson.”

Skye’s eyes go wide.  She doesn’t understand much about this legal stuff, but she understands adoption, and now also understands that her chosen name is being recognized and ‘made official’.  She's even being granted a middle and last name!  This new name is officially hers… and she is now officially theirs.

“Congratulations Philip Coulson, Melinda May, Skye Mayson, family and friends.”  The judge reaches out to gently touch Skye’s little hand, and she states, “you are forever, my dear”.

Skye bites her lip shyly, but then looks up at her new parents.  “YAY!” she shrieks, climbing up on the chair and hopping up and down.  May quickly scoops her off the chair and hugs her close, fighting back the emotions welling up inside her.  Phil approaches and gently ruffles Skye’s hair as he says, “well, you’re stuck with us now, sweetie.”

The little girl just giggles and nods happily.

“Now, let’s get a photo of you with the Great Seal,” Judge Hawthorne prompts.

The little family approaches the judge’s bench and stands in front of the seal, Skye in May’s arms.  They pose for a photo in which even May manages a small smile.  Then the ‘extended family’ is invited up, and the rest of the team join them.

Once photos are done, Skye enjoys being passed around by all of the grown-ups again while Coulson thanks the lawyers profusely for taking care of the entire process so quickly.  Mack tosses the youngster in the air several times, telling her, “well, I guess you’re a ‘Princess Agent’ now!”  Skye’s happy laughter is infectious, even to the normally serious lawyers looking on.

Finally, when Mack tosses her skyward for a 4th time, Bobbi approaches with a grin and bumps Mack out of the way in time to catch Skye herself.  “Ha!  Got you, munchkin!”  Bobbi spins her around and hugs her close, whispering, “we’ve all been a family for a while honey… but I am so, so happy to officially be your auntie now.”  She leans forward and gives the child an eskimo kiss, eliciting another giggle. 

“Auntie!” Skye repeats again happily, then looks around at everyone else.  She spots Jemma and reaches out to her, then asks as she is passed over, “are you my auntie, too?”

Simmons smiles warmly and rubs Skye’s back.  “I like to think of myself more as a big sister.  What do you think of that?”

The little girl gasps and beams.  “I always wanted one!”

“How about a big brother?” Fitz offers with a grin, then pretends to find a quarter in Skye’s ear, just as he did when they first ‘met’.

Skye giggles and nods.  Mack lets the youngster know that she has an uncle in him, which suits her just fine.  “What’s him?” she asks, pointing at Hunter.

“We’ve been trying to figure that out for a long time, Princess,” Mack jokes, grinning at Lance.

“Oh ha, ha,” the mercenary gives Mack a punch in the arm. 

“So, Hunter… just who are you to Skye now?” Bobbi asks, tilting her head quizzically in the same fashion as Skye.

He smirks slightly, then stands tall and straightens his tie.  “I’ve decided… to be an uncle as well,” he announces.

Morse’s eyebrows raise.  “Really?  Wow… does this have anything to do with you wanting to ‘ _take on_ _some real responsibility’_ all of the sudden?”

Hunter shrugs and gives Skye a wink.  “Yeah, I guess the cutie has brought it out in me.  Who knew?”

The other agents laugh, but Skye doesn’t.  She’s currently watching Coulson, who is still talking with the lawyers, and May who is listening to the judge.

Jemma follows her gaze and smiles softly.  She hugs Skye close to her, then whispers, “and of course, you know who they are to you, right darling?”

Skye bites her lip and fidgets, still staring at the two highest ranked SHIELD agents.

“They are your mommy and daddy,” Jemma whispers excitedly, careful to use the American term for mother rather than the British.  She doesn’t want to confuse the child.

Bobbi steps in closer, having overheard Jemma.  She gently strokes Skye’s cheek, and tries to guess at the little girl’s sudden shyness.  “Hey, munchkin.”  Skye looks up at her.  “Listen… if you’re not comfortable calling them that just yet, that’s okay.  You just call any of us whatever you’re comfortable with.  All right?”

Simmons nods in agreement, and Skye starts to relax a bit.  She has always, always wanted a family, and especially dreamed of having parents, but now that this has all happened so suddenly she feels a bit overwhelmed.  The youngster nods, then lays her head on Jemma’s shoulder.  After a minute she silently points at each member of the team and mentally repeats their new role to herself.  She has a big, happy family at last.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Epilogue**

 

Raised voices are suddenly heard from just beyond the courtroom before the doors abruptly bang open.  A handsome man with brown hair enters in a hurry, being trailed by an attractive, slightly frazzled blonde woman.

“What the hell?” Mack exclaims, moving protectively in front of Skye as several other agents instinctively do.  Then he recognizes the man and stares.  Everyone stares.

But the sudden newcomer only stares at one member of the team.  Staring hard at Coulson, Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, for perhaps the first time in his adult life, is rendered completely speechless...

**Author's Note:**

> Update 11/29/16: Due to feedback from a very kind native Mandarin speaker, I have changed the term of endearment that May uses for Skye. 'Qianjin' has become the more appropriate 'bǎo bèi'. Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> I appreciate all positive feedback on my works, and it encourages me to post more. Thank you for every 'Kudos' that you leave, and for telling me what you enjoy about my writing. Happy Reading!


End file.
